Fragmentos del Arcoíris
by Luna Ming
Summary: Interludios de la serie Tonos. Muchas historias no se contaron y muchos pensamientos quedaron aislados. Una mirada diferente a los eventos que ya se conocían de la Trilogía Tonos. (Sirius/Hermione/ Remus - Harry/Draco - Severus/Narcisa)
1. El Punto de Inflexión

_En algún momento prometí que haría mini one-shots sobre la trilogía Tonos, ha pasado tiempo, pero no lo he olvidado, solo que la vida sigue su curso y a veces dejamos de lado las cosas que nos gustan por las cosas que debemos. Pero bueno... _

_Subí uno, el resto funcionará a pedido de aquellos que quieran historias basadas en la idea original, quizá si alguna idea se cruza por mi mente haga algún one shot por mi misma. _

_Besos y abrazos a aquellos que siguen leyendo,_

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

_**Fragmentos del Arcoíris**_

**El Punto de Inflexión**

**Año 0, Curso 0**

¿Qué nos lleva a determinar que está bien o que está mal?

¿Son nuestros designios? ¿Una iluminación divina? ¿La crianza que nos han dedicado?

El primer día en que me encontré en el nuevo rol de Lady Black fue el momento en que noté finalmente que todo había cambiado. No solo había cambiado sino que me di cuenta realmente de mi edad.

Al principio costó, costó tener que tomar decisiones, me sentía… no apta, Harry era solo meses más chico que yo y yo era quien debía tomar decisiones como una madre para él, tenía que decidir que estaba bien y que mal, que era lo que debía hacer, quien debía asegurarse de que tuviera sus libros y no se metiera en problemas… ni él ni yo misma.

¿Cómo decirle que era la esposa de su padrino? ¿Cómo aceptar que estaba tomando las decisiones de oído porque mis propios padres no habían hecho esto mismo por mí?

¿Alguna vez te has sentido indigno e insignificante? Yo si…

Era ese punto especial, ya había pasado cerca de 9 meses cuando él murió y yo me quedé helada, completamente perdida entre la realidad de lo que se me presentaba.

Voldemort había encontrado la forma de meterse en la mente de Harry, mi esposo, fuera por necesidad o amor, estaba muerto, nuestro amante se encontraba en negación sobre la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo y prefería no hablarme, Albus me acababa de anunciar que era la heredera a la mayor parte de lo que pertenecía a Sirius.

Y claro, el mundo observaba expectante sobre los hombros de Harry a que este salvara el día nuevamente, como si ser un chico de 15 años normal no fuera lo suficientemente difícil encima debía hacerse cargo de los reclamos de un montón de gente que creía que era cuerdo que un grupo de niños hiciera su trabajo.

Ese día sin embargo… ese día lo entendí completamente.

Recuerdo estar sentada frente a Albus, él que me miraba como si mi vida dependiera de lo que tenía para decirme, sinceramente ni sabía para que me había llamado. Hasta que escuché lo que tenía para decirme.

Horrorcruxes, o como lo había dicho, yo particularmente los llamo simplemente 'Fragmentos', es como si una persona se hubiera quebrado en miles de cristales que ya no se podían volver a unir solo creando una vida incompleta, los algoritmos que se usan para este tipo de magias negras son tan avanzados que solo alguien muy retorcido podría ser capaz de llegar a tales logros basados en la vida y la muerte…

Y allí estaba, el director llamando a una alumna para que se hiciera responsable de la decisión sobre qué hacer con otro alumno que de un día para otro se había convertido en su hijo por los ritos de antiguas tradiciones llevados a cabo por su marido y los amigos de este.

Hoy día puedo reírme al respecto, James ya sabía, ya sabía que sería yo quien se hiciera cargo de su hijo durante todo el tiempo que este estuviera como estudiante en Hogwarts, pero ese momento el pánico se apoderó de mí. El director me estaba diciendo que para derrotar a Voldemort había grandes posibilidades de que Harry muriera… MI Harry, mi hermano, mi amigo y ahora mi hijo, mi responsabilidad al Sirius no poder cumplir con lo establecido…

Y yo…

Yo tenía apenas 16 años y tenía que dejar que él muriera porque si no 'muchos más se perderían'.

Afortunadamente siempre fui testaruda o siempre tuve la arrogancia de saber 'que era lo mejor para todos'. De una forma u otra sabía que era el fin…

Hogwarts era peligroso, Albus iba a sacrificarnos a todos nosotros como corderos, porque no era tan tonta como para no saber que también era desechable si era necesario para ganar esta guerra contra un genio oscuro, porque Tom Riddle podría ser muchas cosas, pero su genialidad era sin lugar a dudas la más destacable de ellas.

¿Sería capaz de verlo morir por su egoísmo? ¿O quizá sería egoísta mantenerle con vida?

En esos momentos mi mente se encontraba nublada, tal era mi desesperación que deseaba terminar con todo… de la peor forma.

Quizá si yo no existía Harry no tendría que sacrificarse, podría estar con Sirius… subir al cielo o bajar al infierno para patear su trasero por dejarme sola…

Porque así me sentía.

Estaba rodeada de personas, de lugares conocidos, sin embargo nadie conocía mi sufrimiento, sufrimiento que aun hoy día, tantos años después no estoy segura si era solo mío o el mismo ritual que nos había unido reclamaba su pedazo de mi alma, algo me requería estar junto a él.

O podía ser también psicológico.

Ya que no había un cuerpo real al respecto era casi imposible saber que se trataba, que le había pasado, ¿habría sufrido al morir o fue rápido? ¿Qué había al otro lado del velo?

Y allí lo vi mientras investigaba, la base de la filosofía que se creó y dio base a la vida actual: Vim Pyramidis in saxibus quadratis.

La fuerza de la pirámide está en las piedras.

Eso éramos, piedras, piedras con las que construir un futuro, de eso dependía todo, de nuestras fuerzas individuales como total. Y de tener el tiempo para poder llegar a ser las personas que podíamos ser.

Todo inicia en algún lugar, lo mío inició en Grimauld Place, el tapete con el árbol genealógico…

Tardé, no fue de un día para otro, pero lo recordaba bastante bien, sabía por lo menos los nombres quemados en él, recordaba que Nymphadora había mencionado algo sobre su madre Andrómeda…

Y recordaba la casi completa destrucción de los giratiempos, estaba segura de ello mejor probablemente que cualquiera ya que fui la única alumna en la historia de Hogwarts a la que se le permitió poseer uno, por extraño que suene, después de todo, a nadie se le permite poseer un objeto tan determinante y sutilmente peligroso como un giratiempos para algo tan superfluo como muchas clases, aún menos con 13 años y apenas la conciencia para entender lo que es la responsabilidad.


	2. El Dilema de la Varita

Pues otro cortito que puede tener otros más cortos acompañándole puesto que el dilema es inconcluso.

Aun antes del primer curso, saludos.

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Fragmentos del Arcoiris**

**El Dilema de la Varita**

**Curso 1, Año 0, Piso 13**

Todos saben que hay problemas con los gemelos, un amor/odio que les precede desde… bueno, desde que entraron en Hogwarts.

Cabe decir que los desarrollos en contra de pérdidas de varitas se llevaron a cabo gracias a ellos.

Claro, el primer año siempre la reacción de los bromistas es 'Esto será divertido', los Gemelos Frederick y George no fueron diferentes en ese sentido, es algo natural… También es algo natural al enojarse usar la varita como método de amenaza.

"¡FREDERICK! ¡GEORGE! ¡TRAIGAN SUS PELUDOS TRASEROS PELIRROJOS AQUÍ!" Se escuchó el grito potente de una castaña que corría por los pasillos del piso 13, zona fuera de tiempo donde solían pasar la primer semana con sus amigos de confianza… y su familia, tiempo después esta planta se convertiría en un área de herbolaria y pociones.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como esto y por supuesto estaba lejos de ser la última.

Una mujer… si se le podía llamar mujer, corría a toda velocidad buscando a los culpables de su mal.

Había estado demostrando la transformación de humano a su forma animal cuando un rayo de color azul eléctrico choco de lleno con ella… en medio de la transformación.

La visión no fue nada bonita para ninguno de los presentes, mucho menos al notar al fondo a los gemelos discutiendo entre cuchicheos y lanzándose hechizos entre ellos que nada tenían que ver con la muestra que se estaba realizando sobre animagia.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de pelo castaño… por todo el cuerpo, un pelaje grueso que lo cubría todo, una boca algo estirada y arrugada que recordaba un hocico y causaba un sonido siseante además de un gruñido bajo en su pecho, apartando a todos de su camino.

El silencio había alertado a los dos entes iguales, haciendo que sus cabezas se giraran para ver unos pies si bien humanos con cierto…

"Hermy, se te rompieron los zapatos…" Comentó uno de forma ausente. ¿Era normal tener uñas oscuras y gruesas sobresaliendo de las botas? Mmm… no, no parecía que lo fuera. "¿Quieres que lo arreglemos?" Comentó George moviendo la varita a una Hermione que no sabía si estaban de bromas o aún no habían notado realmente lo que hicieron.

"Caramba… no se arreglan…" Agregó Frederick también tratando de ayudar… no importaba en que lo transformaran, los zapatos siempre acababan con unas protuberancias oscuras y de apariencia peligrosa, todo tipo de zapato hasta que encontraron que de los crocs no sobresalían… no tanto al menos. Y lo hacían por los agujeros de estos al menos.

"Perfecto…" Asintió George ante el trabajo del hermano, lentamente levantando la cabeza para poder observar a una bestia enfurecida más allá de los límites de normalidad. Tan extraña que casi parecía un hombre lobo en plena transformación.

Claro, cuando se está demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos hay cosas que no son del todo confiables para hacer, como sacar la varita… que casualidad, Hermione lo hizo…

De hecho, al verse amenazado, George no tuvo mejor idea que hacer lo más común en estos momentos que es desarmar al enemigo.

Nadie esperaba ese movimiento lánguido de su mano cuando en menos de un segundo tomó la varita que le apuntaba y la tiró a su espalda… por la ventana del piso 13.

"¡GEORGE!" El grito de su madre pareció despertar a ambos del hechizo de confusión que les había afectado sus capacidades cognitivas solo para notar lo que habían hecho.

Joderla estaba bien, pero nadie se metía con las varitas del resto, era algo fuera de límites y ahora tenían una Hermione semi transformada gruñendo en sus caras como si realmente de un Hombre Lobo se tratara.

"¡Corre!" Declaró Fred tomando la mano del hermano para hacerle correr al reaccionar, andando en círculos hasta poder dar con la puerta para salir del aula y comenzar a correr por el pasillo…

Horas después se planteó una duda muy personal para todos los presentes en el salón…

¿Cómo revertir lo que hicieron a Hermione?

Y mejor aun, ¿Cómo recuperarían la varita antes de que fuera hora de salir del piso 13?... dentro de 2 meses.


End file.
